A Cheater's Lie
by ms.switzerland
Summary: Emmett cheats on Rose, and almost kills Jasper. ooo what's goina happen?
1. Trust

**Here goes my 2nd fanfic. tell me what you think. I really hope you guys (and girlsD) like it. please read and review. gimme some ideas**

**I might use em, may not, but some ideas and inside are always good. soooo REVIEW D**

**Hm...I do not own twilight...as sad as it may seem but i dont. on ward...**

**

* * *

****RPOV**

'Am I crazy or falling in love, is it real or just another crush Do you catch a breath, when I look at you, are you holding back, like the way I do', my phone sang. I really needed to change Emmett's ring tone, now that we have been dating for almost three months, starting on my 17th birthday. Even in that short of time, I know that we are ment to be together. I picked up the phone and smiled,

"Hey you!"

"Hey,baby," Emmett's booming voice came through the phone. I giggled.

"What are you up too?" I asked him.

"Wanting to hang out with you. Edward's with Bella, and won't hang out with me." I could tell that he was pouting. I giggled again.

"I want to hang out with you too, Emmett."

"Can I come over?" He practically begged. I sighed.

"Hun, why do we always hang out at my house? Why can't we hang out at your house for once?" I asked.

"I guess you can come over. We just gotta be quiet because my dad's sleeping."

"Alright, I'll be right over."

"Hurry, babe."

"I'm out the door. Bye."

"C'ya soon." I hung up the phone, and grabbed my jacket and my purse, and walked towards the door.

"Rosalie, where are you going?" Jasper's firm voice came from behind me. He wasn't excatly Emmett's greatest fan. Ever since Emmett got suspended from school for beating up a guy who was trying to hit on me.

"I'm..going to see Emmett." I repilied truthfully.

"No."

"What?!"

"You're not going to see him. I forbid it" He screamed at me.

"Jasper, you're not the boss of me," I screamed back, "Just because Mom and Dad are dead, doesn't mean that you can tell me what to do. I know that you miss them, I do too! Stop being Dad, you will never EVER be him." I spat in his face.

"Rose, please don't go." He whispered.

"You're not Dad." I repeated, then stormed out the door. I turned, and just before I slammed the door, I seen the pained look on Jasper's face. He looked like a man burning on the stake.

I quickly got into the car, and turned the key, threw the car into reverse and squealed out of the drive way. By the time I got to the main road, I couldn't see. Everything was blurry, and I then realized that I had started crying. I hated myself for what I had just done to Jasper. 'I'll give him a huge hug when I get home, and make him dinner. Just to make everything better, or try at least.' I thought to myself as I sped down the highway to Emmett's house.

Emmett was standing outside the house when I got there. I ran up to him, and fell in to his awaiting arms.

"Rose, what's wrong?" He asked, voice full of concern. Wrapping his arms around my back, he started to rub small circles into the small of my back.

"Jasper...argument...not Dad...I hurt him.." I couldn't let out a coherant sentence. Emmett looked confused.

"C'mon, let's go in the house. I'll make us some coffee." I nodded, and let him half carry me in the house. He gently set me down on the couch, and I curled up into a ball, sobbing into my hands.

Emmett came back in about two minutes, and handed me a steaming cup of coffee.

"Thanks." I sniffled. He put his cup down on the table, and put his arm around me, pulling me into his chest.

"What's wrong, baby?" He whispered into my hair. I silenced a sob, and then began,

"Jasper and I got into another fight right before I left. I slammed the door in his face, and he looked like someone ripped his heart out and stomped on it, and then threw it into a garbage disposal." I sobbed once again, but composing myself.

"Why did you fight?" Emmett urged.

"You. He doesn't want me to hang out with you ever since you beat the ever living daylights out of Newton, and got suspended." He nodded and smiled.

"Babe, would you feel better if we watched a movie and cuddled?" He asked, in a very sucdive voice. I giggled and nodded. Emmett got up and picked out a romance movie, put it in, and then came back and sat down next to me. He put his arms around me, and I snuggled into his lap. This really did make me feel better, to be with him. It was as though he made all of my fears go away. The movie started, and my eyelids dropped.

"Rosie, it's time to get up babe, the movie's over." Emmett said, streching as though he fell asleep too.

"Did I fall asleep?" I questioned.

"Yep. So did I." We both laughed, and then he caught my lips with him, and we kissed. Long and passionate, that's the way that it always was with Emmett. I didn't mind. I spread my lips apart, and his tounge slid to touch mine. I smiled, and brought myself closer to him. He sighed and pulled away. That was different, he never pulls away.

"I'm sorry Rose, but you got to go home. School in the morning ya kno?" I nodded, looking hurt.

"Don't do that, babe. I'll see you tommrow, I promise." Emmett kissed my forehead, and then stood up, bringing me with him. He walked me out to my car, and pecked my lips.

"Bye,babe."

"I love you." I whispered.

"You too." I nodded and got in the car, so that he couldn't see my tears. I waved and pulled out of the drive way, and headed towards home. Tears streamed down my face.

I reached my house and pulled in the driveway. After parking my car, I started crying once again, leaning my head on the steering wheel. About 10 minutes later, I heard a soft knock on the window. I looked up to see Jasper standing there, in the rain. He motioned for me to roll down the window.

"What's wrong?" He asked, his voice full of concern. I just shook my head, and opened the door.

"Nothing, I just want to be alone." He wrapped his arms around my sholders, "Do you not know what alone means?"

"I do, but we need to talk. I don't want to see you crying, Sis. Let's go in the house ok?" I nodded. We walked in to the house, and went up to Jasper's room. He and I always hung out there, and most nights, I slept in there with him too. I don't like sleeping in my room, it reminds me too much of Mom. We sat down on the bed, and he hugged me.

"What's wrong, Rosie?"

"Emmett...I think...nevermind. It's ridiculous."

"What? Did he hurt you? I'll kill him." He started to get up, but I pulled his arm back down.

"No, not intentionally. I just have...a bad feeling. That's all, nothing to get worried about." I stood up and started to walk towards my room, "I'm gonna sleep in my room tonight." Jasper lept infront of me, blocking the doorway.

"You're not leaving until you tell me what's going on." I knew he wasn't bluffing. I sighed,

"I just have this really weird feeling that..he might be cheating on me." A single tear rolled down my face.

"Why?"

"Tonight, when I said I love you, he said 'You too.' What does that mean?" I laid down on Jasper's bed, "Is he cheating on me?" I whispered.

"I don't know Rose. I really don't. Just try to get some sleep, okay? Please?" He whispered, rubbing my back, trying to soothe me. I hadn't realized that I started crying. I nodded, and closed my eyes, and driffted off to a fitful sleep.

**JPOV**

I'm going to beat Emmett if he is cheating on her. Nobody hurts my little sister, and gets away with it. As much of a brat as she is, I still love her. I shouldn't after what she said tonight, but we're family, and we got to stick together.

Rose was laying next to me in my bed, sleeping. She said something before that she wanted to sleep in her room tonight. She hasn't slept in there since Mom and Dad died last year. Maybe she wouldn't mind if I slept in there with her? I wasn't sure.

She rolled over and hit me in the face. Rose had a tendency of doing that. I just laughed and stood up. Careful not to disturb her, I lifted Rose into my arms, and carried her into her room. I laid her down on the bed, and pulled the covers over her still body, and then ran back to my room to grab my comforter, I couldn't sleep without it. Shutting the light off as I came back into Rose's room, I laid down next to her, and covered up. I rolled over so that we were back to back, which made it a tad less akward. I closed my eyes, and started to drift off to sleep, but before I was gone, I heard Rosalie whimper. She was always one to talk in her sleep.

"Emmett, Jasper was right, it wasn't a good idea to trust you."

* * *

**please review.  
i need to know if people actually like it or not. thanks**

**review**


	2. Laundry

**heyyy everyone. sorry this took so long to get up. i got play practice everyday, and then a load of homework after that. gahh stress is fun.  
haha. not.**

**well...review please?**

**RPOV**

I awoke the next morning to a huge grey blanket almost suffocating me. Jasper, I thought to myself. I pushed myself out of bed, to find myself surrounded by pink. A gasp of horror escaped my lips. I hadn't slept in my own room for almost a year. Jasper knew how much this upset me, why would he leave me alone in here? Then the vague memory of last nights disscusion between Jasper and I floated back into my head. He must have carried me back in here, and then crawled in himself. He couldn't sleep alone, just as much as I could.

Slowly, and groggily, I stepped out of bed, and walked into my bathroom. More pink. I couldn't take this anymore. Everything reminded me of mom. I turned on the shower, and steped in, and just broke down. Tears mixed with the water beating down on my face. It was hot, but I didn't care. I needed to cry. I missed Mom and Dad. I wish that I knew if Emmett was cheating on me or not. I wish that I wasn't so mean to Jasper all the time. And I wish that Alice, my best friend since preschool, wouldn't have moved across country. I needed her now more then ever. For about a hour, I just stood there and cried, not caring if Jasper heard me or not. The water finally turned cold, and I turned it off, and climbed out, wrapping a towel around my body. I opened the bathroom door, and walked down to the laundry room. Jasper and I walked around the house in our towels all the time, it didn't bother us.

As I started down the stairs, I heard voices from down stairs. I stopped to listen, curious to who would be at our house this early in the morning. I silently hoped that it was Emmett, so that I could talk to him, but on the other hand, I didn't want to see him right now.

"Jasper, why won't you go get Rose so that I can talk to her and explain things?" Emmett's voice almost growled at my brother. I must have missed the beginning of the conversation.

"She'll be down when she comes down, Emmett. And, frankly, I don't believe that you deserve to see her right now. After what you put her through and all," Jasper stated calmly. He always had a way of keeping calm, even in the most hostile of situations.

"Why don't I deserve to see her right now?"

"Because of what you did to her last night."

"You said that. And you said that she thinks there's something wrong with me, and that's why I've been distant." I smiled to myself. Thankfully, Jasper didn't say anything about cheating to Emmett," I havn't been distant at all, actually, I've been more into her than ever. I love her Jasper, and you know that."

"Then prove it to her."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Emmett almost yelled.

"You didn't have to see her face when she came home last night." Jasper stated.

"And you didn't see her face when she left here, now did you?" Emmett retorted.

" I wasn't the one to make her cry." Ouch, that one hurt a bit.

"I didn't make her cry." I peeked around the corner, to see what was going on. Emmett and Jasper were standing chest to chest, nose to nose, both very heated.

"Like hell you didn't."

"Like hell I did." Emmett shoved Jasper. I had enough, and finally went down stairs to break this up.

"I hate to break up this little lovefest, guys, but what's going on?" I asked, pretending that I didn't hear anything. Both guys jumped a foot in the air, and three feet away from eachother.

"Lookin' good, Rose." Emmett noted, grinning his huge, grizzily grin. Jasper sent him a glare of hate.

"Thanks. Jasper, do you know if my flannel pajama pants are clean? I'm not really in the mood to wear jeans today, and I was just plannin on loungin' around."

"Yea, they're in the dryer. Did you sleep good?" I nodded and started off towards the laundry room. I heard footsteps behind me, and hands on my hips.

"Hey, baby." Emmett whispered in my ear.

"Hey there yourself." I giggled, pulling him into the room with me. I grabbed my pants, a pair of underwear, a bra, and a tee-shirt out of the dryer, and quickly slid them on. Emmett grabbed me up, and gently placed me on the top of the washer, and started to kiss me. I wound my arms around his neck, and twisted my hands into his hair, pulling him closer to me. His lips parted, and my tounge found his. He slid his phone out of his pocket, and placed it next to me and sighed. He pulled away, again.

"Emmett, what's wrong?"

"Gotta pee, babe. Be right back." With that he walked out of the room, and to the bathroom.

His phone started singing. _'My girl's in the next room, sometimes I wish she was you, I guess we never really moved on. It's really good to hear your voi-'_ I looked at the name on the screen.

Alice.

**ooo**

**cliffy? i'm not sure  
anyway  
please review...?  
**

**I'll lovveee yoouuu..**

**if you want me 2**


	3. Soup

**A/N: ok, so everyones human. and Jasper and Alice aren't together. I'm sorry if i'm ruining the story for everyone. I'm not trying to ruin it. this story just came to me through a psychology project. so yea.  
i love twilight and everything about it.**

**so yea D read and review please**

**RPOV**

Alice.

Why was she calling my boyfriend when she didn't even call me? She said that she would call me at least five times a week, now that she moved. I've heard from her maybe three times, and that was almost two months ago. I was honestly curious why she wanted to talk to Emmett. Even when she was here, she never really liked him, and thought of him as just the annoying guy that her best friend was dating. Quickly, I thought of what would happen if I answered the phone. Would Emmett be mad? I didn't care if he was, I was already pissed off. So I answered it anyway.

"Hello?"

"Rose? Why are you answering Emmett's phone?" Alice almost shreiked into the phone. Something was wrong, and I could feel it.

"Because he's in the bathroom, Alice. Now let me ask you a question. Why are you calling my boyfriend's phone, when you don't even call me? Huh? Can you answer that without weaving a web of lies?" I was being mean to her, and I hoped that I wouldn't hurt her feelings.

"He's my friend, Rose." She stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"When you still lived here, you thought he was the most annoying person to ever walk this earth."

"I never said that Rosalie Hale. I think that Emmett is a great guy...for you. For you I mean." I heard the correction in her voice.

"Alice.." I said in a soft voice, "Why are you lying to me?" Just as I whispered that, Emmett walked back into the room, and seen his phone in my hand. His face was a look of horror. Almost like a child caught getting a cookie out of the cookie jar before dinner.

"Bye," I whispered into the phone, and slid it shut. I slowly put the phone back next to my thigh. Emmett walked over to me and put his hands on my hips. He looked between angry and confused.

"Babe, who was that?"

"Oh, Alice." I said nonchalantly. His jaw dropped, and his hands fell from my hips to my lap, as he took my hands in his. He looked like a puppy who had just gotten hit by a news paper.

"Why was Alice calling you, Emmett?" I wondered, tears on my voice.

"We're friends, Rose. That's it. I promise." I nodded, not believing a word that he said. Lightly, I jumped down from the washer, and walked into the living room. Emmett followed me, trying to grasp my hand in his, but I kept pulling away. Jasper was sitting on the couch reading a book.

"Babe, why won't you hold my hand? Please. I didn't do anything wrong, Alice is just a friend." He pleaded with me, "I love you so much, Rose. Please, don't think I cheated on you. I wouldn't do that, and you know it." I stopped dead, and turned to face him.

"Do I? Do I really know that you wouldn't cheat on me?" I repeated his sentence. He looked like he was on the verge of tears, as was I. At this moment, the tears started spilling out from my eyes, "Emmett, I love you too, but..but.." I coudn't finish a coherent sentence. In a few seconds time, Jasper came and stood by my side, hugging me to his chest.

"Emmett, I think that it would be better if you left now," I hadn't realized that I had started sobbing until they were echoing back from the walls.

"What did I do, Rose? Just please tell me what I did." Emmett pleaded with me, taking my sholders from Jasper's grasp. I stayed there to answer his question.

"You're lying to me, Emmett, I can tell. I know you, and I can tell from your voice that...that.." I started sobbing again. I desperatly wanted what I was saying to be a lie in itself, but it wasn't, and it never would be. "Emmett, please just leave. I need some time to think. I love you, okay?" I looked up at him, and he nodded, a single tear rolling down his face. He leaned down and kissed my lips softly and whispered into my ear,

"I love you, forever." With that, he released me, and Jasper wrapped his arms around me again. I leaned into his chest, and heard the front door quietly shut. Jasper tightened his arms, and soothed me as best as he could.

"Rosie, please don't cry. What happened before you two walked back in? Will you tell me so that I can help?" I nodded and he lead me to the couch. We sank down, and I leaned my head onto his lap.

"Now, tell me what happend." His voice was so soft and comforting. I loved my brother.

"Emmette had to go to the bathroom, and his phone rang." I looked up to him and he nodded for me to continue, "It was Alice. She wanted to talk to Emmett. And then Emmett came back from the bathroom, and started apologizing up and down." I wiped the tears away from my eyes once again and sat up, "Jasper, what if he is cheating on me? What am I going to do?" I looked him in the eye, waiting for his answer.

"I don't know sis, I don't know. Maybe you should go sleep on it?" He suggested.

"Why does everyone sleep when they need to think?" We both laughed, and I stood up, "I think I will take a nap though, sounds nice." I hugged him once more and walked up to my room. I quickly fell onto the bed, and fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning, the smell of bacon woke me up. Jasper was making breakfast. I loved it when he did, he's a fantastic cook. I looked at my clock, and it said 10am. Wow, I thought, I slept for a really long time. I stood up and looked out the window, and there was nothing but clouds and rain. What a gloomy day, I thought, but what a great day to go see Emmett. I smiled with the thought of his name, and picked up my phone to call the love of my life.

"Hello?" A groggy voice said.

"Hey, babe. How did you sleep?" I asked.

"Not very good, Rose."

"Why?"

"I'm sick."

"I'll bring you some soup." I insisted.

"No, I'm...I'm contangious." He coughed.

"I don't care, Emmett, please let me come over. I need to see you." I begged.

"No. Rose. Not. Today." He growled. I started crying.

"Alright, hun. I'll talk to you later then. I love you." I whispered.

"Yeap. You too." He hung up. I started sobbing, but quickly stopped, and went downstairs. 'I'm going to go over there anyway, bring him some soup.

"Jasper, will you make me some chicken noodle soup?" I asked walking into the kitchen.

"Uh...Sure. But you havn't had breakfast. What if I make it for you for lunch?" I laughed.

"Silly Jasper. The soup isn't for me, it's for Emmett." Jasper opened his mouth to say something, but I stopped him, "He's sick."

"Yea, he is sick." His tone was one of discust, "But, yes, I'll make your che- I mean boyfriend, some soup. Now sit down and eat."

"Thanks Jasper." I ate everything. It was so delicious.

"I'll be back later ok, Jasper. Got some errands to run, and I'm going to take the soup to Emmett.

"Alright, Rose. Please be careful." He stood up and hugged me. I squeezed him tight.

"Thank you for everything, bro."

"Anytime, Sis." We both laughed. And I walked out the door, and to my car.

I spent the day at the mall, and then headed over to Emmets. When I pulled onto his street, I had a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach. I pulled into the driveway, to park in my normal spot, but it was already occupied. In my spot, there was a yello Porsche 911 Turbo.

**please reviw D **

**it'd make my day better  
yay**


	4. Caught

**ooo...so yea. i was depressed at the beginning of it, and then i got some really happy news...i'm gonna be a aunt! so yea...  
review.please..**

**no ownership of twilight here. **

**RPOV**

I opened my door, and got out. Slamming the door, I stormed up to the house, trying to hold the tears back. How could Emmett do this to me? How could Alice do this to me? I thought they loved me. I thought that I ment more to them. 'I'm just jumping to conclusions,' I thought to myself as I wiped the tears away from underneeth my eyes. I wouldn't let either of them see what they have done to me. 'Oh, I forgot the soup for my poor sick, boyfriend,' I thought, and ran back to the car to grab it. Running to the house, I could hear giggling from Emmett's open window. The tears flowed even stronger, so I wiped them away once again. Taking a deep breath in, I opened the door, and stepped into the house of my former love. The laughing grew louder as I reached Emmett's door. Not even to stop and think what this would do to our relationship, which was already ruined, I wretched open the door.

The first thing that I noticed was the two lumps under the blankets, moving together, as one. I heard Emmett moan Alice's name, and it felt like my heart had been ripped from my chest, then ripped to pieces, thrown on the floor, and then stomped on with a pair of stelletos. A soft gasp escaped my lips, and the movements under the blanket stopped. The two 'lovebirds' started whispering feveratly to each other, so softly that I couldn't make out what they were saying. My feet were rooted to the spot where I stood; fear radiated from my body. What was I going to do?

"Why?" Was all that I could squeak out. No other coherant sentences could form from my lips. Emmett leaped from the bed, throwing Alice to the other side of the bed. He had grabbed the sheets, wraping them around his waste, she grabbing the comforter, wrapping it around her whole self.

"Rose. What are you doing here?" Alice choked out, almost as incoherantly as I was.

"I'm here to see MY boyfriend, and to give MY boyfriend some soup, who said he was SICK!" I sent glares at both of them. They cringed away from my look.

"Rosie. Let me explain. Baby please let me explain." Emmett stammered. I didn't want to hear it.

"There's nothing to explain, Emmett. You lied to me, you cheated on me, that's all there is to it." I stated, glaring at him.

"No, Rose. It's not like that!" Alice whispered. I glared at her.

"Then what is it like, best buddy? Oh great one, please tell me what it's like!"

"Rose! Stop being a bitch to her! She didn't do anything to you!" Emmett screamed at me. The tears burned as they raced down my face. I faced Emmett.

"I thought you loved me! I thought you wanted to be with me forever!" I shouted at him, chenching my fists.

"Times change, Rose." He whispered.

"She's better than I am, isn't she? I'm sorry I couldn't be your little sex kitten, Emmett I'm sorry!" I screamed, and then ran out.

"Rose, come back. Don't go running to Jaspy Waspy." I froze in my tracks and walked slowly back into the room.

"What. Did. You. Just. Say?" I spat at him, slowly walking towards him, balling my fists.

"Not-" Before he could finsish his lie, I punched him in the nose, and ran out of the room, with hot tears stinging my eyes. Ripping open my door, slamming the key into the ignition, the tears kept falling, harder and harder. Sobbing all the way home, I couldn't see a single thing. I almost hit another car.

When I got home, I didn't even look for Jasper. I fled straight to my bathroom and locked the door. I heard Jasper yelling.

"Rose, Rose what's going on?" He was running, trying to look for me, "Rose, please tell me what's going on! Is it that scumbbag Emmett? Did he lay a hand on you?" His hands were beating on the door, while I was laying on the other side, sobbing.

"Go...away...Jasper." I said between sobs, "It's..all...my...fault..."

"It's not your fault! He did it...what ever it is that he did."

"Jasper...please... I need to be alone...I have to...do this...alone..."

"Do what alone? ROSE!! PLEASE OPEN UP!" Jasper shouted from the other side, pleading with me to come out. I reached for the light, and switched it off.

**JPOV.**

I was sitting on the couch, reading a book, when I heard tires squealing into the driveway. If that jerk laid a hand on Rose, he would be dead. I got up to open the door for her, but by the time I got there, she was already running to her room, sobbing.

"It was my fault, I made him do it." I chased after her, wondering what was going on.

"Rose, Rose, what's going on??" I shouted in her direction. I hoped that she wouldn't try hurting herself again, "Rose, please tell me what's going on! Is it that scumbbag Emmett? Did he lay a hand on you?"

I got to her bathroom, and tried frantically to open the door. It was locked. Oh, no. This was excatly what happened last time, with a different guys. I wished that she wouldn't get so attached, but there was nothing I could do.

"Go...away...Jasper." I heard her sobbing, "It's..all...my...fault..."

"It's not your fault! He did it...what ever it is that he did." I shook the doorknob more frantically. I couldn't stand if she hurt herself.

"Jasper...please... I need to be alone...I have to...do this...alone..." she sobbed even harder.

"Do what alone? ROSE!! PLEASE OPEN UP!" I roared. One more try for the door knob, and the light within the bathroom went off, and her sobs silenced.

**REVIEW  
REVIEW**

**please?**


	5. Second Chance

**hmm...here goes another chapter.review please to tell me what you think...movin to fast? too slow?**

**review**

**dont own nothin **

**RPOV**

I awoke a while later to the sound of whispering on the other side of the door. I sat up being as quiet as I could, so I didn't disrupt whoever was talking out there. I leaned my ear against the door to hear them better. It sounded like two men arguing in hushed whispers. Oh, no. It was Jasper and Emmett.

"How could you do that to her, Emmett? I thought u loved her." Jasper whispered.

"I didn't do anything to her, Jasper! If you would listen to me, you would know that!"

"I don't care what you have to say! Why would my sister lie about something this big? Why would she lie about you cheating on her with her best friend?" Jasper retorted in a undertone.

"Rose is one of those girls who likes attention, Jasper, you should know this by now." Emmett whispered, suddenly serious.

"Get out of my house, Emmett, or I will re-arrange your face." Jasper said in a normal voice.

"I'm not scared of your punk ass!" Emmett shouted.

"No!" I whispered under my breath.

Outside the door, I heard grunting, and the sound of skin and bone hitting a face. The sound of fighting.

"No, no no no." I kept whispering over and over again. There was no way in the world that Jasper could ever beat Emmett at a fight. Tears started to spill down my face. There was a profound cracking, almost like...oh my gosh! The dull sound of somone hitting the wall brought me out of my trance. I leaped to my feet, unlocked the bathroom door, and threw it open, only to see Jasper lying in a crumpled heap, his arm sticking out at a weird angle, blood covering his face. I turned to Emmett, and see that he had a bloody lip, and that was it. Clenching my fists, I started sobbing and screaming.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS!?" I screamed at Emmett.

"I didn't mean to." Emmett whispered. I walked to him, and slapped him in the face, hard. Then I ran to Jasper, and shook his shoulders.

"Jasper, please wake up, please. I can't live in this world alone." I sobbed, shaking his whole body. He wasn't waking up.

"Rose, we need to talk about last night," Emmett said nonchalantly. I turned to stare at him.

"Shut the hell up, Emmett. Help me get Jasper down stairs." He started to protest, "You owe me that much." He shut his mouth, and grabbed Jasper, roughly, and dragged him downstairs.

"Be gentle!" I called after them. Running to my room, I grabbed my cell phone, and punched in 911. I had to tell them what happened, but then Emmett would go to jail. I had to lie, but how?

"911, what is your Emergency?" A nice woman's voice answered.

"Uh...My brother...is...passed out. And won't wake up," I stuttered.

"What happened?" She asked

"He got beat up by some guy on the street. My...friend, helped me bring him home. He's not in good shape." I was sobbing by now.

"Can I get your address so we can send an ambulance out there right away?"

"125 Ginger St. Waystings, Mi."

"Honey, you need to calm down okay? Everything will be okay. Is your mom and dad home?"

"No, they never will be. They died."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Everything will be okay, I promise." For some reason, I believed her, "They'll be there in about 10 minutes okay? You and your friend can ride in the ambulance if you would like." I thanked her and hung up the phone, and sprinted down the stairs. Emmett had been considerate enough to put a blanket over my dying brother. I walked over to Jasper, and sat down. Taking his hand in mine, and squeezing it, we waited.

"Rose." Emmett started.

"I don't want to hear it right now Emmett." I said

"But-" I cut him off.

"No. My brother's dying, and it's all your fault." I said. Tears streaming down my face. A few minutes later, the ambulance got there. They got Jasper onto the stretcher, and Emmett and I climbed in after them. All the way to the hospital, I held Jasper's squeezing it gently, to let him know that I was still there for him. I would never leave him.

We got to the hospital, and they took him into the I.C. unit. I sat in the waiting room with Emmett making a failed attempt to talk to me. I wasn't in the mood for his bull crap.

After what seemed like hours, a doctor wearing green scrubs came out and walked to me.

"Miss Hale?" I looked up at him and nodded, "I'm Dr. Carlisle, I was just treating your brother." I jumped at the sound of Jasper's name.

"Is he ok?" I asked, scared to hear the answer. Dr. Carlisle ran his hands through his hair, and said,

"He'll be fine if the cuts in his face don't get an infection. I'm doing all that I can to prevent that, so there really is no huge worry. I believe that Jasper will be just fine in about a week." He finished.

"Thank you. Thank you for everything."

"Uh... you're boyfriend said that you would want to see Jasper. Is that correct?" He motioned towards Emmett.

"Oh, Dr. That cheater isn't my boyfriend anymore. But yes, I would love to see Jasper."

"Go on in." I started towards the door and a slow run, "And Miss Hale?" I turned around to face him.

"Yes?"

"Everyone deserves a second chance, no matter how stupid they are."

**review plz?**


	6. Death

_**sorry it's taken me so long to update, i was in the play, but now it's done, so I have alot of down time. this chapter is really sad, i'm sorry, but this is just what happens i hope you like it.**_

**_review please?_**

**_still dont own anything_**

_"Everyone deserves a second chance, no matter how stupid they are."_Dr. Carlisle's words kept running through my head as I sprinted down the hall to see Jasper. I quickly stopped at the nurse's station and inquired what room he was in, after I found out, I picked up my sprint once again. After what seemed like an eternity, I reached room 405. Knocking on the door, I entered, wary of what I would see.

"Jasper?" I whispered as I sunk into the chair next to his bed, and took his hand. He was hooked to a whole mess of beeping machines, "Jasper, it's Rose. Please come back to me, I don't...I can't live in this world alone. Jasper, please." I begged his comatose body. "Rose?" Jasper whispered, his hand squeezing mine, "Rose, is that you?" Tears started spilling from his eyes.

"Jasper, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" I asked feveratly. He grasped my hand tighter.

"I thought you were dead."

"What do you mean?" A look of pure grief took it's place in his eyes.

"I thought you had tried to kill your self again when you didn't come out of the bathroom for almost a day and a half." Another tear streamed down his face, "I don't know what I would have done if you would have done that." I kissed his cheek, and hugged him tightly, being careful of his arm.

"I would never do that to you, Jasper. And you better promise to never leave me either, Jasper. You're arm will get better, the cuts will heal."

"I promise, Rose." We embraced once more, until we were interrupted by a cough. I spun around to see Emmett standing in the doorway, his eyes red and puffy.

"What do you want Emmett?" I growled. He took two steps towards me, and stopped.

"I want to talk to you, Rose. I love you so much. I was stupid. I need you in my life. What happened with Alice was meaningless. Please forgive me." A single tear from each eye rolled down his face. I felt one roll down mine too. I looked over my shoulder to Jasper, and he nodded. I took a small step forward, and then couldn't hold myself back anymore, as I flung myself onto Emmett, hugging him with all that I had. He stood there a bit taken aback, and then wrapped his huge arms around my waist, pulling me tight into his chest. I knew in the back of my mind that I was stupid for taking him back, but I just needed him so much in my life. I needed him like a flower needs water, and like a homeless person needed money.

He leaned his head down on top of mine, and I sighed contently. I wished that this moment could have lasted forever, but it didn't. Our moment ended when loud beeping started going off. I unlatched myself from Emmett's hold, and whirled around to see that Jasper's face was pale, and his heart monitor going crazy. 'No, this can't be happening.' I screamed to myself, 'Mom, and then Dad, and now Jasper?! NO!' I ran to his bed, taking his hand.

"Jasper, Jasper! Can you hear me?! Please, don't leave me! You promised. You said you would never leave me. I trusted you Jasper, please, don't leave me. You can't do this to me." Tears were streaming down my face, as the beeping kept getting slower in the background. "Jasper!! No, please!" I leaned my head onto his chest, and sobbed. The beeping turned into one long beep, no stopping.

"JASPER!!!!" I screamed as three doctors rushed into the room, and firing up the fibulator. (**sorry if thats not right).** I felt two strong hands wrap around me, and pull me away from the bed. I couldn't hear what was going on.

"No! Let me stay! Please! I need him!" Emmett brought my face into his chest as we heard the doctors yell 'Clear', and the electric shock go through Jasper's body. I sobbed harder. Why...was all that was running through my head. I sobbed into Emmett's chest, trying to get rid of the sounds coming from around me.

After what seemed like an eternity, the doctors came over and tapped me on the shoulder. I turned in Emmett's arms, and first looked at him, only to see the worst. Tears. I looked to the doctor next, it wasn't Dr. Carlisle.

"I'm sorry, Miss Hale, we did all we could...." His voice drooned on, as I felt myself going limp.

"No," I whispered, "No, it's not true." Emmett tightened his grip on me.

"I'm so sorry baby, I'm so sorry." Emmett's voice was in my ear.

"Official time of death: 10:45 am, on November 23rd." said a doctor. Everything went black as tears kept spilling from my eyes.

--------------------------------------------------------------

I awoke to the sound of Emmett and Dr. Carlisle's voices, and Emmett's arms encircling me. I decided not to open my eyes, and to just listen.

"What happened, Dad?" Emmett whispered. Dad? Oh, it made sense. I laughed internally. Emmett's last name was Cullen, so was Carlisle's.

**"I'm** not sure, Emmett. We think that his heart just decided to stop working." I felt Emmett readjust himself.

"Couldn't you save him?" I heard the hurt in Emmett's voice.

"No, son, there's nothing that we could have done."

"What's going to happen to Rose?" I was wondering that myself, I didn't have a home anymore. Well, I did, but I couldn't go back there. Not without Jasper.

"Seeing as she's a minor, she will become a ward of the state." Emmett took in a deep gasp of air.

"Dad, she's not a minor. She's 17, she can choose to do what she wishes."

"True, very true. Are you trying to get at something, Emmett?" I smiled to myself, because I knew exactly what Emmett was getting at.

"Do you think she could come live with us?"

**review pleaseeee**


	7. Forgiven?

**i'm sorry about the last chapter, i know a lot of people are mad at me please forgive me.  
review please?**

**still not owing anything =] **

**EMMETT'S POV**

Rosalie was curled up, like a ragdoll almost, in my arms, in the excat same position I caught her in when she heard that Jasper died. That was almost three hours ago. I didn't have the heart to wake her up, she looked so peacefull. The rest of her life would be hell for her, loosing her mom and dad within a month of eachother, and then her best friend in the whole world, Jasper. I was kicking myself black and blue on the inside because it was my fault that Jasper was dead. If i hadn't thrown the first punch, because I was mad he wouldnt let me talk to Rose, he never would have pushed me back, making me super pissed. I never would have thrown him into a wall, and punched him repeditly.I shuddered internally. Stupidity became my middle name within the last few days. First cheating on Rose with her best friend, then killing he brother.

I hadn't ment to cheat on Rose, it just happened. That sounds way worse then it is. Alice and I were talking for a few weeks ahead of time, just trying to become friends, for Rosalie's sake, and then she showed up at my house wearing nothing but skimpy black laungerie. I coudln't help myself. Looking back now, it wasn't even worth the look of hurt, and absolute pain on Rosalie's face when she found us. When she woke up, I was going to take her to a really super fancy dinner, and make a day all about her. She'd like that, I thought to myself. I'd make it up to her one way or another. I knew deep down within my heart that she would never forgive me for killing her brother. I kicked myself again. Why did I do that?!

"Couldn't you save him?" I questioned my dad, the head doctor.

"No, son, there's nothing we could have done," I sighed heavily, and whispered,

"What's going to happen to her?" I have been wondering this for sometime now. No way in hell would she ever return to her house, unless she had someone with her, and even then, I doubt that she would. Too much hurt and too much tears have been formed there, and I was the cause of most of them. Dammnit.

"Seeing as she's a minor, she will become a ward of the state until she turns 18."

"Dad, she's not a minor. She's 17. Can't she choose where she wants to live?" I asked hopeing the answer would be yes.

"True, very true. Are you trying to get at something, Emmett?" I smiled and nodded.

"Do you think she could come live with us?" I felt Rose suck in a deep breath, I didn't want to disturb her just yet, so I went on as I didn't feel anything. I looked to my dad, and he had a look of thoughtfulness on his face.

"I don't mind, but it's ultimatly up to Rosalie." As though on cue, Rose opened her eyes.

"I don't want to be a burden." I smiled and laughed and hugged her tight.

"Rose! You're awake." She looked at me, realizing who was holding her, and then pracically leaped out of my lap to the chair next to dad.

"I've only started to forgive you. You got a long way to go, Emmett." I nodded with a single tear rolling down my face, "Why are you crying? I should be the one crying, and beating YOU up. It's your fault that Jasper's gone. It's all your fault." She screamed. Before I knew it, she was on top of me, punching me in the face and arms, screaming

"You killed Jasper! You killed my best friend! He's never coming back, and it's all your fault!!!!" I felt her get pulled backward, and looked up. Dad had grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into a hug, and was whispering to her.

"Honey, it will be ok. We'll make it through this. It wasn't Emmett's fault that Jasper died. Yes, it is his fault that Jasper got placed in the hospital, but not his fault that he died. There was something wrong with him, and he didn't want to tell you, because it would cause you too much pain and hurt." She pulled back from him to look at him in the eye.

"What is it, Doctor?" She asked in a small voice full of tears.

"First, please call me Carlisle, and second," Carlisle paused and took a deep breath, "Jasper had a fatal heart condition. His heart was a margin of a size smaller than it should have been for his body. It was only a matter of time before he died." Rosalie didn't say anything at first, and then said quietly,

"Oh. So, what is going to happen to me now? Am I going to come and live with you, or move out?"

"I know it's hard to deal with death of a loved one, of a best friend. I've been through it many times. But I promise, that you are strong enough to get through this. Plus, you have Emmett, me, and the whole rest of our family behind you one hundred percent. Nothing is going to happen to you ok? If you would like, you can move in with us, or you can move out. It is completly up to you." She nodded and turned in Carlisle's arm's to glare at me.

"I'll move in with you, as long as I don't have to share a room with him for a while." I nodded and reached over for a hug. She pulled farther back into Carlisle, and shook her head no. I stepped back, and put my hands behind my back.

"I'll go to your house and get your things if you would like," I offered.

"No. I can get them, all you have to do is drive me over there. If that's ok." She whispered, tears streaming down her face. Carlisle pulled her into a tight hug again, and she started sobbing.

"He's gone.."Over and over again. Carlisle looked over her head, and motioned for me to leave. I did what I was told. I left the room.

_-------Two hours later--------_

I drove up into the driveway of Rosalie's house. The whole ride over there was complete silence. It was driving me nuts.

"No. I'm perfectly capable of doing it by myself. I'll get my stuff, and some of Jasper's, and then have movers come out and package everything else up, I can't stand to see it anymore." With that, she opened the car door, got out, and slammed it. I watched her slowly walk in to the house, with her sholders slumped.

After what seemed like forever, I decided to go in after her, just to make sure she was alright. I opened the front door to see not only Rosalie standing in the middle of the living room, but a man, who I've known my whole life, my best friend, standing next to her with a gun in his hand.

James.

**review please?**


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE

IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE:

SHOULD I KEEP GOING WITH THIS STORY? LEMME KNOW WITHIN THE NEXT FEW HOURS....  
I THINK THAT I'M GOING TO START ANOTHER FIC TONIGHT, SO GO READ IT IF I GET IT UP

ANYBODY HAVE ANY IDEAS ON WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER? I'M KINDA DRAWING A BLANK

HELLPPPP

thanks


	9. Close Call

**sorry for such a long wait. i'd love you guys to review it =D that'd be great.  
still not owning twilight. even tho I wish i did**

**did anyone go see the movie? what a stupid question. did u like it?! tell me ur opinions. **

I was speechless. Standing next to my girlfriend was my worst enemy, my best friend. We had always competed in football. Who was stronger, who was faster, who was bigger, and on and on it went. For days on end, we would compete in anyway humanly possible. We even compared girlfriends, and it finally came down that Rosalie was way hotter than his girlfriend, Jessica. Just as my brain started to move my mouth, he spoke.

"Why Emmett, you look completely stunned." He pulled the gun up and pushed it gently into Rosalie's head.

I balled my hands into fists at my side, wanting to throw themselves at James' face hit him in every way that i could, but I learned the hard way of what fighting brought to everyone. At the hospital, I promised myself that I wouldn't start another fight unless someone I loved was in harm, and this was one of those cases.

"Why are you here James?" I growled.

"Oh, I just wanted to see your lovely girlfriend once again before she joined her brother." I took a step towards him.

"How did you know that Jasper died?" I asked him trying to form a plan in my head on how to save Rosalie.

"Word spreads fast in a small town." Click, he cocked the gun, "Now say goodbye." I heard Rosalie scream as I launched myself towards her, pushing her out of the way. Before we hit the ground, I felt a ripping sensation in my upper arm. We collapsed on the floor, Rosalie pinned under me. I looked down, and there was blood everywhere. I gave her a confused look, and she pointed towards my arm. I turned my head, only to find James right there with the gun in MY face.

"Now, look what you've done. You've gotten yourself shot. You were always the stupidest person I ever met." He laughed and pistol whipped my face. I rolled off of Rosalie, and landed on my back. Soon enough, James was standing above me with a foot on my chest, gun pointed down once again. I quickly grabbed his foot, and twisted it, causing him to fall down on the floor inbetween Rose and I.

"ROSE MOVE!" I shouted to her, as my plan was finally taking shape in my head. She did as I said, just as the gun went off again. I jumped up and then fell back down ontop of James in a wrestling move, with a elbow to his stomach.

"Here's what all those years of watching WWE pays off!" I laugh excitedly, grabbing the gun off of the floor, from its spot when James fell. Steading myself, I aimed the gun towards his face. In the background there were sounds of police sirens. I had a brillant girlfriend. If I kept him pinned under me long enough, then maybe the cops will get him before I can shoot him.

"Why?" I ask him.

"Because, I was always jealous of you, Emmett!" He yells at me, "You were always better at everything than I was, your girlfriend was always so much more beautiful than mine. You needed to feel what it felt like to be dirt."

"You have always been scum, James. The only reason that I was EVER friends with you, was because I felt sorry for you." I yelled back, just as the front doors splintered, and the cops swarmed in. One came to me, and pulled me off of him, taking the gun out of my hand, and three more grabbed James before he could go anywhere, cuffed him, and dragged him out of the house, never to be seen again. I was gently forced down into a chair, Rosalie was placed in my lap. I hugged her tight.

"I am so sorry, baby." I kept repeating. She hugged me tighter.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Rose." A cop cleared his throat.

"Uh..Mr. Cullen? We have some questions to ask you." I nodded, and then proceded to go through the same song and dance of a police interrogation. After they were done questioning both Rose and I, they sent me out to an ambulance to be drove to the hospital.

---Three Years Later---

James has been in prision for almost 4 years now, never to get out. My arm healed nicely, seeing as I need it to hold my wife up now that she's pregnet with our first son. Everything ended up as it was supposed to, a fairytale ending. Rose and I with a baby on the way, the excat same way I seen us to be. She's due in about three months. I'm going to be the best dad, I just know it. I'll teach him how to play sports, and video games, and all that guy stuff!

**I guess this is the end. so...review =D**


End file.
